Drunken Incidents, Hangovers, Head Injuries, and Clumsy Confessions
by musicalauthor0510
Summary: He's drunk, it's late, she's semi annoyed. Wonder what kind of morning they'll wake up to?
1. Chapter 1

**So, I haven't written an InuYasha fanfiction in a while, and I was sorting through some old papers when I unearthed this old dinosaur. I seriously think it's been sitting in my unfinished portfolio collecting dust for approximately two years now, lol. A little tweaking here and there and an added conclusion and I think it's ready to be seen! :P So enjoy. Reviews are always welcome :D (=^._.^=)~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the characters in this fanfiction**

She knew he had to be drunk when she checked the clock and the little digital numbers read 2:00 AM. With a sigh, she tossed aside her comforter and slid out of bed. As another obnoxious knock sounded at her apartment door, she rolled her eyes. She waited a moment before turning the lock and unchaining the deadbolt. She opened the door slightly, expecting to see her best friend. All she did see, though, was the dark hallway. "Inu," she whispered as she opened the door wider, praying her neighbors weren't awake or that this wasn't some prank by the kids downstairs. She blinked, attempting to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Just in time for a dark haired, violet eyed force to slam into her and knock her flat on her ass on her hardwood floor. "Ka go me," he slurred with a wide grin and squeezed the life out of her. "Inu...Yasha… What. The. Fuck?!" She exclaimed between gasps for breath. He released her and fell back beside her with a girly giggle. Kagome grumbled incoherently as she stood and locked the door. InuYasha giggled again and she sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

There was sunlight, that much he could tell. Which meant it was morning. With a groan, he rolled over and didn't collide face first with the floor. So that answered the question of whether or not he was on the couch. The wicked pounding in his head meant a nasty hangover. But where was he? The last thing he remembered was the bar and everything was a blur after that. Rolling over again, he half rolled onto another warm body.

What?!

"InuYasha," the body grumbled irritably. "Get off before I kick you out the window." He immediately complied and stared at the figure cocooned in the familiar light green comforter. This was Kagome's bed! "Kagome," he whispered, eyes wide. "No," she muttered sarcastically. "It's Santa." Her head popped up out of the mound of blanket, her ebony black hair slightly tangled and curly. Her chocolate brown eyes blinked slowly as she took in his horrified expression. "What's with you?" she asked before slipping out of bed and groggily stumbling out of the room. He silently thanked God they were both fully clothed. He didn't want their first time together to be when he was drunk off his ass. He really hoped he hadn't let anything slip in his intoxicated state.

Like the fact that he'd been in love with her since their senior year of high school.

As she came back into the room, he broke out of his musings and eyed her cautiously. "So," he started, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. "What exactly did I do last night?" She snorted. "You mean besides waking up all my neighbors and giggling like an inane school girl?" she teased as she handed him aspirin and water which he downed gratefully.  
"Give it to me straight, doc. How much of an ass did I make out of myself last night?" he asked, head in his hands. Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before she jumped onto the bed beside InuYasha and watched him massage his temples. "You kissed me last night," she said, her expression pensive and calm.

Later in life, Kagome would never let him live down the next few seconds.

Choking on his water, InuYasha rolled away and, misjudging the width of the bed, right onto the hardwood floor. On his way down, his forehead connected with the corner of the cherry wood night stand, eliciting a storm of curses from his spluttering lips. He jumped to his feet, his complexion rivaling that of a tomato. Unfortunately, he hadn't taken into account his newly acquired head injury combined with his ever present hangover. InuYasha's vision blurred, the last thing he could comprehend being Kagome leaping off the bed toward him, panic evident in her beautiful features.

* * *

When InuYasha came to, his head was cradled in Kagome's lap and she had a cool compress pressed against the already forming knot on his forehead. He blinked, staring up into worried chocolate eyes. "Hey," she said softly, wary of his headache. "You okay?" He continued to silently stare, in awe of her (his hangover and head injury were doing funny things to his higher brain functions at the moment) and she frowned. Waving a hand in front of his eyes, she quirked a perfect eyebrow. "Yo, stupid, you even conscious in there?" He blinked again, before nodding. It dawned on him that he'd been staring and he blushed profusely, his gaze darting from hers to study the ceiling. "Good to know you're still with me," she teased and he grunted. Oh, look, a cobweb. Kagome really needed to do some dusting. "I can't believe what a klutz you are," she said, attempting to get _some _verbal response out of him. "Hangover," was his muttered excuse, and she gave an exasperated sigh. "If it makes you feel any better, I reciprocated," she said, leaning back on her elbows. His brow furrowed and he sat up to face her. "Huh?" Kagome chuckled and smirked. "I kissed you back, idiot," she explained. His eyes widened momentarily.

Wait a minute.

Wait a fucking minute.

"You… kissed me… back?" Kagome rolled her eyes, gently tossing a pillow at his head, which he dodged. "I kissed you back last night when you drunkenly attacked me in my living room. I'm only assuming that it wasn't completely random and there was some sort of affection behind it. Or am I making an ass out of you _and_ me?" she said, eyes ducking down to focus on the loose  
string on her comforter she was twining around her fingers. Gone was her snarky confidence, here was her shy, meek self. He chuckled and leaned over to brush a strand of loose dark curls away from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. She met his gaze warily. "I'm an ass, but only because I didn't have the balls to kiss you when I was sober," he said with a grin. She sighed in relief. "What's stopping you now?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her beautiful eyes. He thought for a moment. With a shrug, he reached his arms around her petite frame and yanked her to him, mouth pressed against hers. She parted her lips in surprise and his tongue darted in to brush against hers. She moaned softly, the noise barely audible, but he heard it. He groaned as her hands snuck under the hem of his shirt and danced across his abs. His own digits danced across the back of her neck and hip as he clutched her to him. She sighed his name and he grinned into the kiss. She pulled back briefly to look up at him. "How long?" she managed to gasp out and he shrugged again. "If I said senior year, how would you respond?" he said with a smirk. He was surprised when she shoved him away and smacked him upside the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed, glaring at her. "You waited three years?!" she shrieked, knowing full well he was still suffering from a killer headache. "I had to go the prom with Koga because you couldn't get your head out of your ass?! And my sister's wedding! I had to take Hojo because you said you didn't want to be my plus one! He was so boring!" She went to smack him again, but he caught her wrist in a firm grip. He tugged her body back to his and frowned down at her. "No more violence," he said as she struggled a bit. "And yeah, I know, I was a dumbass. I'm sorry and my head is firmly out of my ass and on my shoulders." Kagome stopped squirming and met his gaze, before sighing and smiling again. "Good to know where it's at," she said before nuzzling his neck, sending shivers down his spine. As her nimble fingers worked at the buttons of his shirt, she whispered something in his ear which seriously made him want to punch himself, but he refrained and focused on the beautiful women in his arms in need of some serious attention, especially if _she'd been waiting _since their _junior_ year of high school for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just realized this had been posted twice. -_- Perfect.**

**Sorry about that! Last night when I went to upload, I was met with a notice reading this one-shot ****_wasn't _****going to post and I would have to come back to do it later. So, yeah, I reposted it today, only to discover this was already being viewed when I went over my traffic stats.**

**Again, sorry for lame repetitiveness XP**


End file.
